You and I Will Always Make One
by maiuayame
Summary: Just a little song fic/ drabble like thing with the song 1 plus 1 and Draco and Ron implied Harry/Blaise. Rated M because I am paranoid.


**Hello everyone how are you now before you read what I have just wrot I give you this small token cupcakes! (because cupcakes make up for any everything and ar my official symbol of peace)**

**Warnings: Yaoi, mentions of sex, fluff, and language...I think...**

**Pairings: Draco/Ron, mentions of Blaise/Harry **

**Disclaime: For some unknown reason J.K. Rowling says that I cannot have the rights to Harry Potter.**

_If I , I aint got nothin  
I got you  
If I , I aint got sumthin I dont give a damn  
cus I got it with you _

Ron never had a lot of money but he soon learned money wasn't anything compared to Draco. He loved Draco so much more than a pot of galleons in fact if he'd have to choose he'd pick Draco in an instant. But if you really think about it who needs to carry money with a lover as rich as Draco Malfoy. Speaking of which he needed to see him now about that new broom that he saw in Diagon Alley

_I don't know much about algebra but I know ,  
1 + 1 equals two  
&. Its me and you ?  
that's all we'll have when the world is through_

Ron would admit to not being as smart as Hermione but he knew enough. He could figure out equations as well like after a rough day of classes Draco+No Sex= very frustrated Draco Malfoy. Okay so maybe that's not much of an equation but like Ron said he knew enough and he was no Hermione but then again no one ever could be like Hermione really the girl is something else. Draco however did appreciate Ron's problem solving skills__

Cause baby we aint got nothin  
Without love ,  
Darling you got enough for ,  
The both of us , 

Ron and Draco loved each other but sometimes it was kind of hard to see eye to eye. So when they did fight their love was always more than enough to bring them back to their senses. Besides Draco makes sure Ron knows how much he loves him in every way every day.

_so come on baby  
Make love to me ,  
When my days look low  
Pull me in close ,  
&. Don't let me go ,  
Make love to me ,_

Every night when they made love there was always passion, intesity, and want. They never grew tired of each other. Some nights were rough others warm, comforting, long, and slow these nights were rare but when they did happen it was more magical than finding your wand._  
_

_So when the worlds at war ,  
That our love will heal us all  
Right now baby ,  
Make love to me_

When the war was over it took some time for Ron to find Draco he had never been so scared in his life if Draco were dead he wouldn't know what he'd do with himself. He had also not been happier in a while when Draco embraced him in his arms and told him that everything would be alright and that they'd be just fine.__

Me ( e )  
Me ( e )  
Oh , Oh Make Love To Me 

"Oh please Draco, please," Ron would beg Draco when he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He loved feeling Draco inside of him oh so much..."Ahhh...Draco I love you."

"I love you too, Ron."__

Hey , I don't know much about guns but I've ,  
I've been shot by you , 

When Harry had told Ron Draco had almost killed Dumbledore Ron couldn't hear of it and had to find Draco and ask him why, he needed to know why. When Draco told him Voldemort promised not kill him or Ron if he had done it Draco held his lover and cried. It was the first time Ron had ever seen Draco cry._  
_

_Hey &. I dont know when im gon' die but I hope ,  
That I'm gon' die by you , Hey  
&. Don't know much about fighting , but I  
I know I would fight for you , _

Draco and Ron would fight for each other, die for each other but above all they'd live for each other and they did every single day and night with every breath they breathed, with every thump of their heart, and every step they took it was for each other.

_Hey  
Just when I ball up my fist I realize ,  
Im layin right next to you _

When Ron would have nightmares at night he knew he could always go to Draco no matter what time of night or morning it was. Draco would lift up his covers and let the red head in his bed for the night or listen to him and hold him as he spoke or cried.__

Baby we aint got nothin  
But love ,  
&. darling you got enough for ,  
The both of us ,

Not everyone could find the kind of love Draco and Ron had but Ron was just as happy to find out that Harry was just as happy as can be with Blaise...after he warned him that he could count on a major cursing given to him from the Griffyndors should he hurt Harry. Draco just smirked in the corner shaking his head he'd hate to be in Blaise's position.__

Ooooh Make love to me ,  
When my days look low  
Pull me in close ,  
&. Don't let me go ,  
Make love to me ,

Draco always cheered Ron up and was always silent when Ron just needed some time to be quiet and to cry it out. Draco also knew there would coe a day when he'd need the same from Ron and he knew that he'd find it in his lovers warm embrace._  
_

_So when the worlds at war ,  
That our love will heal us all  
Help me let down my guard_

Draco never let down his gaurd in front of his own parents and somehow when Ron was around he'd completely forget that he even had a gaurd and since he did have one what was it's use Ron made him safe and he was happy that Ron felt the same way about him.__

Make love to me

Me ( e )  
Me ( e )

Oh , Oh Make Love To Me

Me ( e )  
Me ( e )

"Draco do you knw how much I love you?"

"No but I do it's not more than I love you because no one loves anyone as much as I love you...and oh dear Merlin that has got to be the most out of character thing I have ever said."

"It would have been if you didn't add the last 19 words but other than that yeah it was," Ron would lean in and they'd kiss and thay would lead to so much more...it leads right to their favorite art the art of love.

**CUT: That has got to be the cheesiest thing I have ever written but maybe you don't think so leave a review and tell me if you liked it, if you hated it or what. If you have any song suggestions please tell me I usualy don't like these reading or writting but I have begun to have a change of heart. so yeah that's about it good evening and review safely. **

**Maiu: So does this mean you'll be writtig that Harry/ Blaise thing?**

**Ayame: Yeah cause you said that you were thinking about it but you never did it.**

**Me: umm well you see about that...**

**Maiu and Ayame: You haven't written a single thing yet have you?**

**Me: Erm well you see uhh yeah...no not one word.**

**Maiu and Ayame: Morgan!**

**Me: Alright, alright don't yell so loudly I may start it tonight...maybe...perhaps I'm not sure...uhh...**

**Maiu and Ayame: Morgan! **

**Me: okay bye guys please don't forget to review and give me request I will fill tham as soon as I get them promise.**_  
_


End file.
